Gamlin Kizaki
Gamlin Kizaki (ガムリン木崎, Gamurin Kizaki) is a fictional character in the Macross universe. He first appears in Macross 7, and later appeared in the movie Macross 7: The Galaxy Is Calling Me! and the OAVs Macross 7 Encore and Macross Dynamite 7. He is voiced by Takehito Koyasu. At the beginning of Macross 7, Gamlin is 19 years old. He joined the UN Spacy academy at a young age, inspired by jet fighters he saw in the sky at his father's funeral. A skilled pilot and protege of the famous Zentradi ace Milia Fallyna Jenius, Gamlin's skills were discovered early in his career, and he was made a member of Macross 7's elite squadron, Diamond Force, piloting a VF-17 Nightmare. Dedicated and disciplined, he is the perfect soldier, not only as a pilot but also as a close-quarters combatant. He is fiercely devoted to his squadron mates, taking it to heart whenever one of them is injured or killed. Milia, his former instructor and now mayor of City 7, planned to marry him to her youngest daughter Mylene Flare Jenius, even though she is only 14 years old. In episode 6, Milia arranges an OmiaiAn Omiai (or Miai) is a Japanese custom where individuals are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage. for them. Mylene, a fiery free spirit, was apprehensive but agreed to meet him to appease her mother. Once they actually met, the two became good friends, and Gamlin started to fall in love with the young musician, becoming protective of her. Even in his dreams, Gamlin feels that he is obligated to protect Mylene and performs his special move, the 'Gamlin Kick' to take out a Varauta mecha. It is also noted that Milia's precious antique VF-1J was destroyed when Gamlin piloted it in place of Mylene, whom he tries to protect. However, while Mylene likes and admires him -- particularly after he rescues her many times -- she is torn between this and her other, unrequited crush on fellow Fire Bomber member Basara Nekki. Although in combat Gamlin is extremely competent and earnest, outside of battle he is a shy and socially awkward young man, having spent his formative years in military training. He uses polite Japanese language to everyone, implying a certain formal distance, even from Mylene and his friends in Diamond Force. He regards Basara as his rival, and not just for the heart of Mylene: the fact that Basara barges into combat while singing annoys Gamlin no end, and Basara's unabashed pacifism clashes with his own military training. However, Basara is the better pilot, and Gamlin grudgingly admires his skill. As the series progresses, Gamlin comes to respect Basara's methods and his cause, and to believe in the power of his music; the two become fast friends, much to the surprise of Mylene. He also accepts that he is going to have to work harder to win Mylene's heart, admitting he is jealous that she "shines her brightest" when singing with Basara. His friendship with Mylene encourages him to "loosen up" and behave less formally in day-to-day life, and although he frequently protects her on the battlefield, he has no problem with her being there, almost relishing the chance to be her guardian. References Category:Fictional aviators Category:Macross characters ja:ガムリン木崎